A Christmas to Remember
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: It's christmas, and Kendall and Logan have a lot to handle! KOGAN Established relationship Slash ONESHOT!


This is just a little oneshot for one of my best friends, it's her christmas present and she requested a Kogan fic.. so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the btr boys... sorry to disappoint!

* * *

><p>A Christmas To Remember<p>

Kendall woke to the sound of his six-month-old son, Damian, crying, sighing he rolled over and looked at his husband of six years. He watched the older man sleep peacefully, and sighed. He couldn't wake that sleeping angel up. Rolling out of bed he fumbled looking for his glasses. Putting them on he looked at the clock 4 A.M. he Carefully tiptoed to the nursery where the crying baby lay. Hearing clicking behind him he turned to see their four-year-old German Shepard, Striker following him. Walking up to the crib Kendall couldn't help but smile. The little brunette's hazel eyes looked up at his father with expectantly.

"Hey little guy," the blonde whispered. His voice was still groggy from sleep. "Come here Damian, why are you up so early?" the baby cooed causing Kendall to chuckle. Picking the boy up, the twenty-six-year-old cradled him and walked out of the nursery, down the stairs, and into the living room. Sitting in the rocking chair the blonde slowly started to rock the baby, who giggled as he grabbed his dad's little finger.

"Shhh, you need be quiet, Papa Logan is sleeping, we don't want to wake him do we?" Kendall looked as striker curled up at the blonde's feet. "I can't wait until you and Xavier are older, and I can tell you all about the day your papa and I met, but for now we must get you to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow, your first christmas!" Kendall placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and rocked until both Damian and Kendall were asleep.

ACTR ACTR

Logan awoke as an excited four-year-old shook the twenty-seven-year-old awake. Jumping awake he looked at Xavier with grogginess.

"Papa papa! It's Christmas!" The blonde looked at Logan confused. "Papa? Where's Daddy?" Logan rolled over and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Panicking slightly the brunette whistled for Striker, hearing the dog run up the stairs Logan let out a sigh of relief, there was no way anyone was getting passed the big black dog. Patting Striker's head he carefully made his way to the nursery to check on Damian. Upon seeing that both Kendall and Damian were missing, Logan hurried down to the living room to see the love of his life asleep with baby Damian in his arms. Smiling Logan pressed his lips to the blonde's and smiled as he felt the slightly younger man smile into the kiss. Pulling back Logan watched as the blonde opened his eyes.

"Now that's a way to be woken up, what time is it?" He whispered careful not to wake the still sleeping boy. Logan shook his head.

"It's still early, only seven, why don't you put little D back in his crib and get some more sleep, I'll wake you up for breakfast, and we can open our presents after." Kendall nodded and got out of the chair, slowly walking up the stairs, a bounding Strider in foot. Looking to the blonde boy he ruffled his hair and got down to his level.

"Hey buddy, why don't we make breakfast in bead for daddy?" the four-year-old nodded and ran into the kitchen. Smiling the brunette followed him.

ACTR ACTR

Kendall awoke thirty minutes later to the smell of bacon. Opening his eyes he smiled to see Xavier carefully holding a tray, followed closely by a smiling Logan and Damian. Seeing Kendall's questioning glance, the brunette rolled his eyes.

"He insisted that he carry the tray, so I thought I'd grab Little D and we'd all watch the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade" Kendall grabbed the remote and turned it to the parade before grabbing baby Damian in his arms once again. After a few seconds of shuffling Kendall ended up with Xavier sitting on his lap, in Xavier's lap lay the food, and Logan sitting next to the blonde holding the slowly waking six-month-old. Taking a big bite of eggs, Kendall turned to Logan and kissed him.

"When are Carlos and James coming over?" He asked taking another bite. Logan shook his head, and shrugged.

"I think around eight or so we should probably get the little one fed and X-man over there a bath." Xavier immediately shook his head frantically.

"No! Daddy promised I could stay in my pjs all day! Just like you guys did when you were little!" Kendall chuckled.

"I did promise him Logie, and besides, it's just Carlos and James, those two would jump for joy if we all just stayed in our pajamas." Logan looked at the two sets of pleading eyes before giving up.

"I guess, but you two ARE changing before we go to Grandma Knights house ok?" Xavier nodded and smiled.

"Can we open present's now?" Logan shook his head.

"Not until Uncle James and Uncle Carlos arrive." Xavier hung his head in defeat. Hearing Damian fuss Logan maneuvered out of bed. "I'm gonna take Little D to get changed, you two need to get up and ready! They'll be here any second!" the doorbell rang sending Striker running down the stairs barking and causing Logan to sigh. "I stand corrected, they are here now, Kenny can you please get that?" Kendall nodded and slipped out of bed. Turning to Xavier he smiled.

"Come here monster lets go get Uncle James and Uncle Carlos huh?" Xavier nodded and jumped into his father's arms. Kendall carried the brunette down the stairs and to the door. "Back Striker! Go lay down!" The dog backed off but waited, wanting to know who was at the door. When Kendall opened the door Striker immediately jumped on Carlos.

"Hey buddy! Marry Christmas!" The darker skinned man said petting the dog. Kendall hugged James and Carlos before setting the four-year-old on the ground.

"Come on in guys! you're letting the hot air in." The two men walked in and rubbed their hands together. Seeing Logan come down the stairs Carlos was instantly on the young father, hugging him and gushing about how much Damian had grown since the last time they had seen him. Looking at James, Kendall couldn't help but smile. Logan handed Damian off to Kendall and started to play with Carlos, Xavier and Striker.

"I never thought that we'd end up like this you know it? Four ex-pop stars, two of which have two kids?" James slung his arm over Kendall's shoulders.

"Hey, there's only two ex-pop stars in this house. I wouldn't have near the solo career if you didn't write my songs for me... and that my friend makes you a pop star" Kendall laughed and watched as Carlos and Logan ran around with Xavier and Striker.

"This is a Christmas to Remember you know? Before you and Carlos have your own kids, before Xavier starts school, just us, together." James nodded, and watched as Carlos snuck over to steal the boy from Kendall's arms.

"I know what you mean, but hey, we have the gifts in the car, can you help me?" Kendall nodded and walked out. It was definately going to be a christmas to remember.


End file.
